Dinner With Family
by slaaneshissexxy
Summary: The Bransons come to dinner to discuss Mary's wedding and Sybil's pregnancy.


They were asked to come to Downton after New Years so they can discuss Matthew and Mary's upcoming wedding and to see Sybil, who just last Christmas had announced the happy news that she and Tom are to be parents. They decided to risk it and use some of the dowry to purchase ferry tickets back to England.

Things were strange from the get-go. It was jarring for Tom to eat in the grand dining room instead of the servants hall. They still called him Mr. Branson but now it had a ring of irony to it. Like they were mocking him. Like they see him as an opportunist. Half of the newer servants admired him, like he's a success story to be imitated. The other half weren't impressed with the commoner in rags in a crowd of ladies and gentlemen. Disdain is what he saw in their eyes. "_Why should we serve an up jumped driver_?" is what they were thinking, he was certain.

Still he knew he couldn't let all that dampen his spirits. He is to be a father! Tom and Sybil have created a life! It's a miracle to be celebrated. This child is born of the 20th century where a bright future of equality and justice awaits (he hopes). That will have to be good enough.

They had just finished a rich main course of roasted venison in a garlic crust and now they were serving the dessert: shepherd's pie (_a treat for the commoner,_ he thought).

"I'll lean in and you can serve yourself, _sir_", Thomas whispered.

"I know what it is you do", Branson whispered back. _Didn't you quit?_, he thought again but did not ask.

"I must say I am glad you two have finally set a date. June is such a lucky month." Sybil is so happy for her sister. She refuses to admit that she herself is having a hard time. That many still in the Branson clan call it shameful that one of their own will be born of an English Protestant mother. Hiding sadness is a trait unique among the Crawleys.

"Indeed" said Lord Grantham "They are finally signing the peace treaty that will end the War also in June. Our grandchild is truly born of auspicious circumstances."

Tom too is glad, but he knows the real fight will begin, the fight for his homeland is about to begin again. Britain can no longer drown out Ireland's woes with the beat of patriotic drums. He did not speak this things, yet. He knew he would quarrel with his father-in-law and he did not want to upset his wife.

"I think we're just about ready for pie." said Edith. She's been extra cheery since she started seeing that Anthony Strallan bloke again. Branson only saw him once but he thought him kind, even though the man's smile seemed more threatening than genial.

"And I think I just might be ready to retire. Join me, cousin Matthew?", Mary coyly asked.

"Mary! Your manners!", Lady Grantham chided. Mary's newfound cheekiness aside, she really did seem happy. More than she's ever been.

"Coming, cousin Mary. We're going to discuss more of the wedding arrangements and it will be ever so much fun."

_Careful, Mr. Matthew, you're irony is showing_, Branson thought as he took a drink of water.

"Gross.", piped Cousin Rose. This is the first time Branson's met the girl and he already knows she's a handful. "So, cousin Sybil, tell us again about how Tom proposed in York. You never quite finished what you said this afternoon."

Lord Grantham almost spilled his port as he was drinking. Carson was there with the napkin. He shot Branson a look like its his fault.

Sybil blushed and also gave Tom a look. He could only shrug.

"So there we were in the nursing college, St. Andrews. I had never been more scared. It would be the longest time I had been away alone from home. Tom was carrying my luggage and just as I was about to enter the dormitory, I told him its hard for me to say goodbye to him. He was my last link with home and I would not see anyone familiar for the next 2 months. He then took off his cap and said it will be harder on him. I remember his words as if they were yesterday."

"You said my name."

Sybil looked at Tom without a blink. "I know I shouldn't say it but I can't keep it in any longer. I've told myself and told myself you're too far above me. But things are changing. When the war is over, the world won't be the same place as it was when it started. And I'll make something out of myself, I promise."

"I know you will."

"Then bet on me!" Those words will ring in Sybil's ears so long as she lives. And expects it will do the same to her family. "And if your family casts you off, it won't be forever. They'll come around. Until they do, I promise to devote every waking moment to your happiness."

"Have I, darlin'? Made you happy?"

"You promised to get a proper job to support us both, and you did. You promised to find us a good home, and you have. You promised that we'd be a family, and we are. That's why I love you Tom Branson. You keep your promises."

Silence fell into the room, broke only by Rose's silent sobs. Pretty sure The Dowager Countess is wiping her face, stunned into silence for the first time since last century. Thomas suspiciously looked away.

"Thank you _so much_ for that", said Edith. "For taking care of Sybil."

Lord Grantham took a deep breath. "For all its worth, I agree with Edith." That sounds dangerously like a compliment.

Sybil grasped her stomach.

Mrs. Crawley was the first to notice. "Is there something the matter, my dear?"

"It's nothing, really. I think I just had too much of the pastry."

"Oh, darlin'. You want me to rub your tummy? Sybil likes it when I..." He broke off his sentence after taking a good long look at who he's speaking with. "I, uh... stop explaining things."

Lord Grantham's eyes narrowed at him.

_And now he hates me again._


End file.
